Dearest Sonja
by eijifan6654
Summary: Everything is doing fine for the Host Club until a strange new girl appears. Immediatly she finds Haruhi's secret. Now the Host Club is finding hers, one by painful one.
1. a letter home

**Dearest Sonja, **

**I recently transferred to a strange new school. It's full of these rich bastards that have nothing better to do than scoff at how awful the uniform looks on me. I can't help it if my hair is so black that it's almost blue. Anyway, I should tell you about the school. I found some boys, who formed a club called the Host Club. It's a little scary, because they have a girl there dressed as a guy, but they insist she's a guy. It's frightening. But the worst part is: I ended up accidentally breaking an antique mirror and getting seven years of bad luck plus nine million yen in debt. I got sucked into this strange world of guys, girls, love deceit, and rich bastards. They call it a game, but somehow it seems to be more than that. I'll be keeping a journal of everything that happens. It'll be a shared one with the other Hosts. **

**Your loving cousin,**

_**Sona**_

I got up slowly from the couch that I had been unconscious on.  
"What happened?" I groaned. As I stood, I realized that there were several rich bastards staring at me like I was some sort of science project. Then, the girl walked over.

"Would you give the poor girl room to breathe?" she scoffed.

"But we don't wanna!" the twins cough, cough… demons…cough, cough whined.

"If Haruhi said to, do it!" the tall blond said. He had appeared to be the leader.

"Please," I gasped, "I can't breathe like this. Please, back up!"

"Why?" a small blond one asked.

"She's claustrophobic," the black haired one with glasses sighed.

"What?" the twins asked.

"She hates tight, closed spaces with a lot of people," the girl called Haruhi explained.

"Oh, but it's only us!" one of the twins exclaimed.

"There are seven of us, Hikaru," the other twin said.

"Oh yeah!"

"Leave, now," Haruhi said bluntly.

"Why?" the short blond asked again.

"Do you want her to panic?"

"No."

"Then leave!"

The boys all obeyed quickly, afraid to see Haruhi really angry. She smiled.

"I'm really sorry about them. They don't really understand how to act around a sick girl that actually acts like a girl, a pretty girl too!"

"So, you're not worried about me knowing?" I asked.

"Nope! You're the only girl who actually figured it out! I was a bit surprised, but it's kinda weird, having someone to know other than those idiots."

"I know kinda what you mean. People back in America said that I acted like a guy a lot. I dunno how they got that impression. But it was fun! I really got all of the gossip figured out! I got stuff from both sides, so I could figure out the stories pretty quick."

"Wow! Sounds fun! I wish I could do stuff like that!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Well, grow your hair out a bit, wear dresses and say a lot of girly stuff. Then people will get along with you even better!"

"I can't do that!"

"Whatever. My name's Sona, by the way," I sighed.

"You must be feeling better."

"Why do you say that?" I wondered.

"Well, you don't look pale anymore. The shock must've worn off too."

"I guess so! Being able to breathe makes it a bit easier. I'm not really claustrophobic, but having those two so close, it's a bit overwhelming."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. This whole month has been overwhelming, but this week especially."

"Well, it's Thursday, so it'll be over soon."

"Yeah, I guess it will. I'm ready for it! But the real hell won't be over until next Wednesday."

"I see. Well, it has to be horrible for you then, being a real girl and spending this much time around them and their…well, we'll save the biology lesson for class."

We giggled softly. Then, the tall blond one fell from behind a door. Our giggling turned into low growling. He stood there, mortified.

He wanted to run, but the door had already been slammed shut behind him. He spun around and began pounding on the door, but it was locked.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi began.

"Were you listening in on our conversation?" I finished.

He turned around and smiled nervously. "It's not like that, honestly! Those unscrupulous twins pushed me!"

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Haruhi called.

"What?"

"Did you push our lord out of the door?"

"No!"

We smiled devilishly. We advanced on him slowly, trying to cause as much mental torture as possible. He was really nervous now. I could see the beads of sweat dripping from his face and the fear in his eyes.

"We don't like eavesdroppers, Tamaki," I said.

"They do get troublesome, don't they?" Haruhi asked me.

"Oh yeah! Especially when we try to talk about private matters that don't concern anyone else," I replied.

**Honey's Turn!!**

All we could hear was Haru-chan and Sona-chan saying something. Then we heard Tama-chan scream. It was a really high pitched girly scream. That must've been the French part of him! It was funny, but I don't think he would've screamed like that for anything, cause right after that Haru-chan and Sona-chan walked in with these creepy grins. They looked scarier than Hika-chan and Kao-chan.

After that, they looked normal again. I wasn't scared after that.

"Sona-chan! Sona-chan! Do you like cake?" I asked.

"Who doesn't, Honey-senpai?" she replied. She laughed.

"Do you want to eat some cake with me and Usa-chan?"

"Sure! Wait, would it add any more to my debt?"

"No," Kyo-chan said.

"Okay! Cake it is then!" I exclaimed. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Do you want to eat cake too?"

"Why not? If Sona's gonna risk it, I might as well risk it too."

"Yay!" I looked back at Hika-chan and grinned evilly.

"Honey-senpai scares me," Kao-chan whispered to Takashi. "Mori-senpai, aren't you going too?"

"Mitskuni is in civilized company, he doesn't need me to watch him."

"You just wanna bug Milord don't you?" Hika-chan asked.

"That too."


	2. the struggle for cake

**Tamaki's turn! **

My poor daughters! They're being harassed by those unscrupulous twins! And Honey-senpai isn't helping any! He's just asking them to try something on my daughters! I had to do something, but what?

I did the only thing I could think of.

"No cake today!" I announced.

Honey-senpai looked at me darkly. Then he brightened up and said, "That's okay! Haru-chan, Sona-chan, do you like candies?"

"No candies!"

"How about cookies?"

"No cookies!"

"That's okay! Haru-chan! Sona-chan! Let's go out and get some cake!"

"No going out!" I shouted.

"Waaahhhh! Takashi! Takashi! Can we go out and get some cake?"

"Mitskuni, I don't mind, if Kyoya doesn't. We're done for today." Mori-senpai said.

"Go, by all means," Kyoya said.

"Yay! Haru-chan! Sona-chan! Let's go get some cake!"

He grabbed my daughters' hands and bounced along between them. They giggled.

"Honey-senpai, we need to change first. Can we go by my house?" Sona asked.

**_NNNOOOO!!!!!!!!!_** I couldn't stand the idea of him going to my daughters' houses. But I couldn't do anything. Those twins had me by my arms. I could do nothing else to protect my daughters.

**Haruhi's turn! **

Getting back at Tamaki-senpai was going to be fun. I knew how it was progressing too. We were working well together, Sona and me. The others were cooperating well too. Kyoya-senpai was being very tolerant about it, but he probably had his own plans for our plan. I knew it, and yet I let it slide.

"Honey-senpai, are we really going to get cakes?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm! Sona-chan said she likes cakes! So we need to get cakes!" he replied.

I sighed. That was just like Honey-senpai. He loved cakes, and cookies and sweets! But he was too cute to say no to.

"Honey-senpai, why did you agree to this?" Sona asked.

"We all thought it'd be fun. Didn't we, Haru-chan?"

"Yeah, I guess we did. But we had all gotten a bit tired of Tamaki-senpai's troublesome plans." I agreed.

"They can be a bit too much," Honey-senpai said.

"Yeah, especially when he decided that you all had to dress up as girls to get me to stay at Ouran."

"That one was a bit much."

"Yeah, and that one time at the Christmas Dance Party."

"That went way too far!" Honey-senpai exclaimed. "Though we did get come good pictures from it."

"Even if they were photo shopped." I grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Sona exclaimed.

"Some of Tama-chan's famous plans," Honey-senpai responded.

"Plans?"

"Yep! Plans. Tama-chan has a plan for everything. But they get a bit…"

"Out of hand," I supplied.

"Yeah!" Honey-senpai agreed.

"Well, here's my house," Sona sighed.

We were standing at the foot of a huge hill. At the top was a small house. We were at the edge of town, so it was actually pretty quiet.

"Good, Mom's not home yet," Sona said.

"Why's that good?" I asked.

"She would never let me go if she saw Honey-senpai. She wouldn't let anyone go. Honey-senpai's too cute, she'd dress you up as an actual girl, and she'd probably lock me in my room."

"Why?" Honey-senpai asked.

"Like I said, you're too cute."

We started up the hill but it was way too steep! Honey-senpai and Sona were fine, but I kept tripping.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! We-re almost there, Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Haruhi, there's only a little more to go," Sona assured me.

* * *

**Sorry, this ones kinda short, but there'll be longer ones! 3**


	3. cake now?

**Sona's Turn!! **

"Only a little further!" I said.

Haruhi and Honey nodded. We were only a few yards from the top. If we could make it without Haruhi falling too many more times, we were golden.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Look! We're here!" Honey shouted. "Wow! Pretty flowers!"

He was looking at my flower garden. I had planted several roses. Most of them were red or white, but I had found a special place that developed blue roses. I had also planted several blue lilies. Not to mention the gold, orange, red, and pink ones that Mom made me plant.

"Really? You think they're pretty?" I asked.

"Yeah! They're really pretty!" he replied.

"Thanks! Well, I need to go change. I'll be right back. You can look at the rest of the flowers if you want. Mom and I planted a lot of them."

I walked around the house to the back door. Mom never locked it; I guess she figured that no one could get up the hill.

From the back door, I entered the hallway that led straight to my room. My bedroom was the only room in that hall. So, I just had to walk to the very end of the hall. That always scared me. It was especially scary at night after Mom cuts out all the lights.

I finally came to my door. It was well lit inside my room. That might have been because of my candles that I had burning. I also had incense burning. Needless to say, my room was relaxing and it smelled good!

I walked around my huge canopy bed and went into my closet. I had to clean it out. My clothes still weren't all the way unpacked, but my favorite stuff was.

"Hmm, blue or red?" I wondered aloud. I had two shirts in mind. One was a blue T-shirt with lighter blue roses. The other was a red tank top with a pink rose on it.

"I'll save red for another day."

I reached behind me to try to unbutton the few latches they actually put on that horrible dress. I couldn't reach them.

Then my door opened and closed.

"Haruhi? Is that you?" I asked. I reached the latch and undid it. "Finally!"

I undid the rest and slipped the awful yellow frilly thing off of my shoulders. I sighed as I finally got it off. I had shorts on underneath. I pulled my blue shirt over my head and flipped my hair.

"That feels so much better! No more frills!" I sighed.

"Looks better too," a boy's voice announced.

Who the..? I turned around. "Oh good God Almighty," I groaned. It was Hikaru. Or was it Kaoru? I couldn't tell those twins apart!

Whichever it was, he started walking towards me. I backed up as far as I could before backing into a solid wall. My breath came in sharp gasps as my heart began to race. He drew closer.

Then I realized: it was Kaoru! I relaxed a bit. The younger twin was more mature and contained than his wilder older sibling.

I began thinking: What would Sonja say? I drew a quick breath when he touched my cheek. I stole a glance out of my window. Haruhi and Honey were still admiring the flowers.

"Let's play a game," he whispered.

"Which game is that?" I asked, trying to sound calm but failing.

"If you can tell me which twin I am, I'll leave you alone. Deal?"

"Deal."

"You have one guess."

I pretended to be thinking deeply. Then I stared straight into his eyes. I grinned. "Kaoru. You're Kaoru."

"N…Yes." He looked totally shocked. "How did you know?"

"It's in your eyes. They're softer than Hikaru's. I like your eyes."

I stood on my toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I smiled sweetly. "You don't have to leave me alone y'know."

"But I said I would."

"And I said you don't have to. But right now, we'd better go. Honey-senpai and Haruhi are waiting. Plus, I really want some cake."

Kaoru laughed. I liked his laugh almost as much as his eyes. It was light and carefree. I really liked that.

We walked down the hall and out the back door into the yard. The air smelled heavily of roses. As we rounded the corner of the house I saw Honey pointing at a deep blue lily and asking, "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! What's this one?"

I walked up behind him and said, "This one's a Sapphire Lily. They only bloom in tropical areas around Hawaii, but my grandfather brought some back with him. I especially like these."

"Really?"

"Yep. They're some of my favorites."

"Sona," Haruhi began. "When did Kaoru get here?"  
"A few minutes ago. I left the back door open and he came in. I found him wandering around in the kitchen," I replied.

"Oh." She paused before a look of dawning comprehension spread over her face. "Oh!!"

"Haruhi!! Not that! Don't think that way! Honey-senpai, back me up!" I gasped.

"Sounds fishy to me," Honey replied. He sniffed a blue rose. "Smells like the pink ones Takashi found at school."

"Really?" I sighed.

"Mm-hmm. We were playing hide-and-seek after we finished with the club and me and Takashi decided to hide in the garden. We found a pink rose and it smelled just like this one!"

"Cool!"

"Now I remember!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Kyoya and Milord decided on how you can repay your debt!"

"Oh no," I groaned.

"They want you to work at the club. That way, guys can come too! They think it'll bring in more variety. I don't agree, though. I think you should just be there to talk to the girls."

"Thanks, Kao-chan!" I added. He turned a deep shade of red. I grinned. "Why don't you come with us? Cake is no fun unless you have four people."

"True! True!" Honey agreed. "Come with us Kao-chan! Please??"

Kaoru appeared to still be shocked about the nickname I stole from Honey. But he shook it off and nodded. "Okay! I'll go."

"Yay!!" Honey and I exclaimed. "Kao-chan is coming! Kao-chan is coming! Yay!!"

**Kaoru's Turn!!! **

Well, the hill was really steep, but we made it down. Then we went to Haruhi's apartment so that she could change. Then we went back into town. There were so many people that day!

"Honey-senpai, where are we going?" I asked as we rounded a corner.

"Um…you'll see!" he laughed.

Haruhi and Sona giggled. I think they knew exactly where we were going, but they didn't want to say.

"So, Kao-chan, where's Hikaru?" Sona asked.

"He stayed with the others. I don't know why, but it's got to have something to do with the plan."

"Really?" Haruhi gasped. "I figured he'd come too even if it did have something to do with the plan."

"Yeah, Hika-chan really likes Haru-chan. He should've come. Something's not right," Honey-senpai thought aloud.

"Ya think?" Sona wondered.

Everyone was silent for a while. They were probably thinking about why Hikaru wasn't there too.

Someone had to break the ice. And break it someone did.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! It would be kinda fun if Sona-chan was a Host, ne?" Honey-senpai nagged.

"I guess. I agree with Kaoru on this one though. She shouldn't be forced to do something if it makes her uncomfortable, even if I had to," she added under her breath. I guess I was the only one to hear her, though.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. Then I added softly, "Haru-chan."

Honey-senpai giggled, but Sona and Haruhi both turned red. I mean the scary I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-I-get-my-hands-on-you red.

Then I noticed where we were. "Where are we?" I asked.

"This is Dairy Queen," Sona said. "It's the best place for ice-cream and cake. Come on!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the door while Haruhi pulled Honey-senpai in.

**Kyoya's Turn**

"Would you stop moving?" I groaned as Tamaki shifted, yet again, in the tree.

"But, Mom! They're harassing my daughters! I can feel it!" Tamaki whined.

"Hikaru isn't with them," I corrected. "Honey-senpai would never do anything to those two except hug them to death. And Kaoru is too nice."

Thank God he's not with them, I thought. If Hikaru was bad, then Tamaki was worse. I could hardly stand sitting in that tree.

"Well, Dad, if you're going to do something it might as well be now," I said.

Tamaki nodded and jumped out of the tree. That was hardly necessary, though, as the tree was barely seven feet tall. The rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

**yay! um...this one's the start of something really good! but what? i wonder...did tamaki get hurt?**


	4. sweet stuffs!

**Author's Turn!! Author's Turn!! **

Anyway, we left off with Kyoya–senpai telling us about the wonderful spy tactics of Tamaki. Good job Kyoya-senpai for dragging him there!! Now then, where were we?...

Haruhi and Sona sat with Honey-senpai and Kaoru for a while and watched them eat their ice-cream. Finally they began sipping at their milkshakes, still unsure of what reaction they should have.

Then, they saw Tamaki walking to the door. Haruhi and Honey-senpai quickly traded places. That forced the girls to be sitting between the boys. Then, the girls slid apart, which shoved Haruhi into Honey-senpai and Sona into Kaoru.

They noticed Tamaki stop when he saw that, which pushed their plan even further. You see, Sona had been practicing for some time on how to make herself blush. It had taken a while, but finally she mastered it.

Now, she put that skill into good use. She turned her head and blushed, allowing her hair to fall so that her cheeks could still be seen. Kaoru lifted her chin and smiled softly at her. **(Can't you just see the roses and sparkles?) **

Tamaki gasped in horror. He tried to run over but he tripped on a banana peel **(I wonder how those keep getting there!) **. He stared in terror as Kaoru leaned in closer to Sona. His heart pounded faster every inch closer Kaoru got to Sona.

Then…

_**Wait a minute! You're not telling this! I'm the one about to be kissed! **_

Fine, _you _tell it then.

**Sona's Turn!!! **

My heart was pounding way too fast! I thought it was going to pop out of my chest!

Kaoru drew closer by the second. I felt my lungs tightening. I could hardly bear it.

He was too close, I could feel it! But I let him draw closer, just hoping he would hurry. That was asking too much, though. We wanted Tamaki to suffer, and this was the only way.

I drew a quick breath as I felt his lips press firmly against mine. That was unexpected. I let myself adjust to the shock, and found myself kissing him back. I heard Haruhi gasp and Honey squeal. My heart could've sang.

_**Don't you mean sung? **_

**Shut up!**

Anyway, I felt a weird sensation growing in the pit of my stomach. I don't know what it was, but when we finally broke apart, I was smiling. He blushed this time.

"Don't worry about it now," I laughed. "We'll get the grief for it later."

Haruhi beamed with pride as we watched Tamaki run out the door. I dunno why, but I smiled even more. I guess that was all of my frustration I had bottled up. Or maybe it was something else.

"Sona-chan?" Honey began. "Does this change things?"

"No, Honey-senpai, it doesn't," I replied with a smile. I looked at my watch. "I've gotta go. Mom'll kill me if she finds out what happened. So not a word, 'kay?"

They all nodded. I jumped up and ran out into the cool, Autumn air. Okay for me it was Autumn, but for them, I dunno.

I tried to pick my way through the crowd. It was fairly easy, though I did run into a kid on my way towards the hill. Mom was back, her car was sitting in the garage door.

Crap. My face was still red, and my mind was still racing through the events of that past hour. I didn't know how to talk to Mom. I was normally in a rotten mood when I got back. But today, I was happy and lightheaded. She was bound to think something out of the ordinary happened.

"What happened, Sona? You're late." Mom acknowledged as I walked towards the door. "And you're happy! What's that about?"

"Nothing, I guess. I just had a really good day at the Club."

I smiled, pretending that I was excited about Tamaki's newest idea.

"What happened?"

"Well, we destroyed Tama-kun's latest plan. It really wouldn't have worked. Haruhi wouldn't agree with it."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. I guess she didn't want to be dressed a guy for any longer than she had to."

"Probably. So, when am I going to meet this Host Club?" Mom asked.

"I'm not sure. They really don't have much to do, I can see if they're doing anything this weekend. That okay?" I smiled. "I mean, you have to meet Honey-senpai, and Haruhi, and Kaoru. I dunno though, your type might be more of the cool, Shadow King type."

Mom laughed and nudged my shoulder. She knew what the Host Club was, but she didn't really care. For her, if it meant me being social, she couldn't care if it was the Black Magic Club. But magic wasn't really my thing.

"And I suppose you'd be the little devil type?" she laughed.

"No, loli-Shota, but I can make an exception."

* * *

**ne ne! look i'm in it! this story is fun...but i feel like something's missing. and i misspelled stuff, i know, but my computer doesn't do japanese.**


	5. people!

**Kaoru's Turn!! **

"Hikaru, what do you think she's thinking right now?" I asked as I sat with him that night.

"Dunno. Maybe she's disgusted at the thought of kissing you."

"Hikaru! Don't say that! She wouldn't!"

"I'm kidding! Ne, she called earlier. She said she wanted us to come to her house this weekend."

"What'd you say?" I asked eagerly.

"I said we'd go."

"Really?!"

"Might as well, we had nothing better to do."

**Honey's Turn!!! **

"Ne? Takashi! Takashi! What d'ya think's goin' on with Sona-chan?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you should find out."

"Yeah! Let's go to Sona-chan's house!" I exclaimed.

I hopped down from Takashi's shoulders. We Walked to the hill. I still couldn't believe how big it was!

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai! Hey!!" Sona-chan called from the top. "Hang on! I'll be right down!"

We stood at the foot and waited. Then, she came down, sliding on a board. She landed next to us and laughed.

"Why are you here? This isn't a we-were-in-the-neighborhood-and-thought-we'd-stop-by thing. I can tell. What's up?"

"Nuthin! We just wanted to see if you were okay. You looked worried when you left." I replied.

"Oh! Well, um, you wanna come up? We're not doing anything. We're actually pretty bored. You can come up if you want," she laughed. "Haruhi came a few minutes ago and I'm getting the strangest feeling that Kyoya-senpai will be showing up with the twins any minute now."

"Ne, Takashi, you wanna go?" I asked.

"Might as well."

"And speak of the devils! Look who it is!" Sona-chan exclaimed. She ran pat us and stood in front of Kao-chan, Hika-chan, and Kyo-chan. "Come on! I know you wanted to see me! Well, Hikaru and Kao-chan did anyway. Why did you come, Kyoya-senpai?"

"I was curious," He said back.

"Alrighty then! Let's go! Haru-chan is waiting with Mom; she might die from laughing too much before we get there!" Sona-chan exclaimed. She ran back to the hill and grabbed her board. She started walking up without us! "Aren't you guys coming? I don't have an elevator or anything, so you'll have to climb it. That's okay right? I can get Mom to…. Never mind, just follow me. I can show you the footholds."

We all followed Sona-chan up the hill carefully so that we could watch for the footholds. It was still tricky, but it was easier than the first time!


	6. a painful secret

**Sona's Turn!! **

"Mom! Look!" I called. "Stray kittens!" I looked into the living room as I slid off my shoes.

"Oh good God Almighty!" I breathed. "Mom, what did you do to the poor girl?"

She had Haruhi dressed in one of my old pink dresses with the frills and flowers that looked fit for a Power Puff Girl.

"I just wanted to see how it looked. Besides, I think green would look better on her. Do you still have that green sundress your Aunt Becky gave you?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it!" I exclaimed. I had to agree, the green one would look better on Haruhi than that silly pink thing.

I looked around in my closet for a while before seeing a green piece of fabric. Unfortunately, that piece of fabric just happened to be stuck under a really heavy box. I tried moving it several times, but it wouldn't budge.

I sighed and stood back. "Mori-senpai! Could you come help me? I can't move this box!" I called.

After a minute or two Mori walked in. He looked a bit out of it. I smiled.

"Could you help me move this? It's too heavy," I asked.

He nodded and walked over to me and the box. We pulled it as hard as we could, and finally it moved! My hands were aching after that. I don't think Mori was pulling as hard as he could, though.

"Thanks, Mori-senpai. I couldn't even make it budge!"

He nodded and smiled. Then it hit me: Mori-senpai is really wonderful just to look at. Not even our 'Lord' could say THAT.

I snatched up the dress and followed Mori back into the living room. I grinned.

"Got it!"

Mom positively beamed. I think she was really, really happy. "Good girl. Now, go help darling Haruhi change. I'll wait here with the boys."

"Uh! Not fair!" I protested. I caught the death glare and added, "Just kidding! It's totally fair! Come on, Haruhi!"

I grabbed her hands and we ran to my room. I quickly helped her undo the three buttons on the back.

"I'm sorry about the pink; Mom really loved having dress up dolls. Then I grew up and she didn't bug me about frilly pink dresses anymore."

"It's okay. I mean, sure, it gets annoying when the guys are forcing me to, but with you and your mom it's fun! You don't fawn over how adorable it is, you just say yes or no and find something else! Just playing dress up, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, dress up! That means that I can play too! We'll dig through Mom's stuff after we tackle mine, okay?"

"Okay!"

We laughed and I began digging through my closet. Finally I found a dress I knew that Tamaki would never let me wear in public, if he could stop me.

"Ne, Haruhi?" I said as I walked out of the closet completely changed. "What d'ya think?"

"Wow! It fits you! Not really sweet, but not too out there. It's kinda subtle, but in the end it really looks good. What about this?"

"Wow! Mom was right! Green is definitely your color!"

We ran back into the living room. We couldn't help but laugh at the reaction.

**_Ne, ne, you didn't describe the outfit! _**

**I'd rather not.**

**_Come on, Sona! Peas???? Peas????? For me????_**

**Why don't you just draw a design or something? I'm not describing! **

**_Fine! Be that way, Meanie!!_**

**Fine, I will. **

They were all staring at me and I knew it. It was actually kinda funny. Mom was delighted, Kaoru and Hikaru stood there with their mouths hanging wide open, Mori-senpai was covering Honey's eyes (though I don't know why, the outfit actually wasn't that bad), Kyoya couldn't even take notes.

"Yay!! She finally wore it!" Mom exclaimed.

"Mom!" I whined. "Don't! I only thought I'd try it on!"

"But it looks so good!"

"No!! It can't be good!" I cried.

I tried to run back to my room, but before I could turn around fully Kaoru grabbed my wrist. I spun around and looked at him. His soft eyes pierced my very soul.

Mom must've seen something none of the rest of us did, because she quickly grabbed her camera and snapped a picture. Afterwards, when I realized what the flash was, I totally flipped.

"Mom!!! What the heck are you going to do with that?! If you send that to Aunt Becky and Sonja I will destroy that camera and every picture saved on it! Got that?!"

"Heh heh! You can't do that!" Mom laughed.

"Why not?"

"I'm the one that's keeping you here! I can send you to your dad if I wanted to."

"No!! Don't!! I won't do it! Just don't send me back!" I cried.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Good girl. Now the rest." **_

_**"W…why? It's cold! I'm cold! Please, let me put my dress back o…AHHH!" **_

_**He slapped her across the room. Sona landed with a painful crash against the wall. Her bare back was red and sore. **_

_**"Why? Why Dad? I haven't done anything!" she cried. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and hit the floor. She couldn't understand why her father was doing these things to her. He had said to keep it a secret from her mom. **_

_But can I tell her now? It hurts! I'm hurt Mom! I don't want this anymore! Get me out of here!_

_**She got up slowly, then ran past her father. Just then her mother decided to walk down that particular hall. When Sona saw her mother, she wept even more and ran away to her room. **_

_**That was the last time she was going to be alone with her father.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"I won't go back to that!" I cried again.

Kaoru placed a hand on my shoulder, but I jumped back. I had to run, to relax. I ran back to my room and changed back into my shorts and T-shirt. I had to run, I just had to!

Then next thing I remember was running out the back door and down the hill.

* * *

**i'm gonna get some pics downloaded onto deviantart i think that one's under deidarasgurl...or something like that they'll be up soon anyway. **


	7. finding the runaway

**Haruhi's Turn…**

"Sona!" I shouted. I turned to her mom. "What happened with her and her father?"

"I don't know exactly. I don't really remember anything about him. I only remember Sona crying and telling me that she wanted to leave, to go as far away as possible. So we came here. I enrolled her in a public school and everything went smoothly until it came time for physical examinations. The doctor found bruises and scars on her back, legs, stomach, and arms. I didn't know where they came from and the school was going to call the police. I withdrew her quickly and we came to the only other school I could find: Ouran Academy."

"I see. The private doctors wouldn't say anything about the scars or bruises, so she was safe," Kyoya-senpai said. He still wasn't taking notes.

Sona's mom nodded. "I was going to wait until she was ready to tell me, but now I don't know what to do."

"I'll find out, don't worry," I announced. "You don't mind if I go like this do you? It'd be quicker to not bother changing."

"I don't mind. Sona doesn't wear dresses anyway."

"I'll find her, then, and bring her back. Then we can get to the bottom of this," I said. I stood up and walked to the door to slip my shoes back on.

"I'll go too!" Kaoru added, running to the door.

Sona's mom nodded again. "That would be good. But it would be best if no one else went with you two. She might not answer to any more people. Sona's never been one to trust many people."

"Okay, we'll go then."

Kaoru and I raced outside and down the hill. I began looking for Sona as soon as my feet touched the road. Her footprints were going towards the old park that I used to play at. I nodded in that direction to show Kaoru which way we were going.

He nodded and followed me as we ran in the right direction. At least, I hope it was the right direction.

I wonder where Sona is.

"Look! Kaoru, it's Sona! She's still running, we need to catch up!"

We ran on to try to catch up to Sona, but she was too fast. Well, too fast for me anyway. Kaoru raced ahead to catch her.

**Kaoru's Turn! **

I ran past Haruhi as fast as I could. Sona was still too far ahead of us.

"Sona!" I called after her. "Sona!"

She paused just long enough for me to run up to her. I grabbed her arm. She looked up at me with two feelings in her eyes. One was sadness but the other…was fear.

She looked away quickly and tried to pull away, but I held on tighter.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "You can't be running away."

"I…I…I don't want to go back!" she cried. "I don't want that! It hurts!"

"What hurts?" I asked. "Why don't you want to go back? Please, tell me what happened."

"You mean us," another familiar voice corrected. "I'm in on this too."

"Haru-oneechan!" Sona cried. She broke away and ran to Haruhi.

"Tell us what happened," Haruhi whispered.

Sona nodded and wiped her eyes.


	8. a secret revealed

**Sona's turn…**

"It was a year ago," I began. "Father had started drinking and Mom went out shopping a bit more. I didn't mind, until he started drinking during the day. One day, Mom was gone to town, and he called me into his room. I could smell the liquor on his breath, but I wasn't thinking. He told me to take off my dress. I did as was told. Like I said, I wasn't thinking."

"No? He didn't!" Haruhi gasped.

"He didn't what?" Kaoru asked.

"Every time, it went a bit further, and he kept telling me not to tell Mom. Each time, he would insist more. The last time, I knew what was going to happen. I was tired of it. That time, he was going to try going all the way. I knew it. I couldn't stop him from calling me in there. I couldn't run away. But, Mom had gotten home early that day. I heard her and ran into the hall. I couldn't stop myself from being ashamed when she saw me."

"After that, I told her that we had to move, that we had to get as far away from him as possible. I didn't care where we went, as long as he couldn't reach me. I was scared to tell her my real reason for wanting to move, so I made up an excuse and tried to make it work. But I was so scared!"

I could feel the tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. I didn't want them to see me cry, but it was impossible.

"Don't worry," Haruhi whispered. "You're not going back. Just don't cry right now. Wait until later, okay?"

I nodded and tried to smile, but it was hard. I settled on the nod for the moment. Haruhi smiled.

"Let's get you home," Kaoru sighed.

I nodded again. The two of them smiled and put their arms around my shoulders. I felt their warmth giving me strength. It was like an infectious happiness.

"Thanks," I whispered. "I hope you won't tell. I'll tell Mom, but no one else can know, okay?"

"Got it!"

**Author's Turn…**

The three of them walked in the back door. Immediately they were almost run over by Sona's mom, Lucy.

"Oh God! Where were you? What were you thinking? Oh God!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Mom, I'm fine. Just, don't squish me," Sona gasped.

"Sona-chan!" Honey-senpai cried. He ran over and wrapped his arms around Sona.

She winced. "Honey-senpai, please let go."

Honey nodded and stepped back. "Is Sona-chan hurt?" he asked.

"Only a little," Sona replied. "It's a back problem I've had for a while now." She looked at Lucy and Haruhi, who got the message pretty quickly.

"Why don't you boys go on home?" Lucy said. "It's getting late, and you need rest."

Kyoya nodded. "I think that would be best." He had apparently gotten the message too. "All of us need to get going."

"Bye bye, Sona-chan!" Honey-senpai waved at her and left with Mori-senpai.

Kyoya-senpai followed them. Hikaru and Kaoru hesitated before turning to leave.

Then Kaoru ran back to Sona and kissed her lightly on her cheek. He smiled as she blushed a deep shade of red. As he ran out after Hikaru, Sona raised her hand to her cheek, reddening even more.

Lucy was speechless. Haruhi was grinning slightly and probably thinking strange thoughts. Who could blame her though?

"Did he just…? In front of…?" Lucy stammered.

"I think he did," Haruhi sighed. They were both smiling proudly now.

"I…I can't believe it," Sona breathed. She closed her eyes and smiled sadly. Maybe it's just a thing of the past.

"Did you want to say something?" Lucy asked. She looked expectantly from girl to girl.

"I told Haruhi and Kaoru why I wanted to leave," Sona said quietly.

"Really? Are you planning on telling me why?" Lucy looked at her daughter closely, but with sympathy.

Sona nodded and swallowed hard. "After he started drinking again, he got really strange. He started to call me into his room when you left. He…he made me do things that no civilized man would ask his daughter to do. I had all those bruises from when I tried to get away from him and hide in my room, or in the little crawlspace under the house by the garden. I scar from a gash on my back from when he slammed me into a wall. The boards had broken and I got wood stuck in my back. It still hurts some. Mom, he tried to rape me the last time. I ran out though, and that's the time you walked down the hall while I escaped."

Sona looked away, blinking back tears. The shame could be seen behind the tears. "If those boards had broken then, you would've been looking at me through the glass windows of an institution in Wisconsin!"

Her words were bitter and they made Lucy and Haruhi bite their tongues. Lucy remembered the times she had seen the bruises on Sona's arms and legs. Back then, Sona had just smiled through the pain. Now though, she shed tears in bitterness and hate.

"I…I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy gasped.

"I was scared. I knew he would be mad at me if I told you. I was afraid he would hurt me more," Sona replied. She turned to Haruhi with pleading eyes. "You can't tell Tamaki and the others! Kaoru will have told Hikaru by now, but nobody else can know. Please, promise me you won't tell."

"I won't."

* * *

**Sorry, this one and seven are short! the next are gonna be longer! And i'll describe Lucy and Sona a little better**


	9. hostile new boy

**Kaoru's Turn… **

"Kaoru, what happened back there?" Hikaru asked as we sat on the swings at the park.

"I know what's been making Sona uncomfortable at the Club, and at school," I said slowly.

"Really? What?"

"It's memories from her life in America. Her father was a drunk and he used her. She was like his toy. She has bruises and scars to prove it, though she doesn't show them. She doesn't seem like she's hiding something at school, does she?"

"No. She doesn't act like she's hiding anything. I wonder how she can stand it."

"I don't know. She always acts so cheerful, but she still has bruises and scars from all those times. It's sad."

"Yeah. I guess it is. But, she seems happy around you. I mean really happy. Not fake happy like at school."

"Really?" I really hadn't noticed I guess.

**_The Next Day (at the Club cause the day was SO boring)_**

**Sona's turn!! **

"NO way! Absolutely not! There is no way I am doing that!" I shouted, causing people to stare in my direction.

"But you do have a debt to repay," Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. "Or had you forgotten that?"

I groaned, "How can I with you reminding me every five seconds?"

The twins snickered. They had been reminding me too. Nobody really left me alone about it but Haruhi. She had been trying to help me find ways to repay my debt without getting more involved with the Host Club.

"Maybe she can be our kitten," Kaoru suggested.

"Don't think so," I retorted.

"How about a toy?" Hikaru asked.

"Not happening."

"What then?" Kyoya asked.

"I…it's not that I don't want to…it's that I can't," I muttered.

"Why can't you?"

My heart caught in my throat. I couldn't tell him. There was no way I would tell him. But what excuse did I have other than how afraid I am? How could I tell him that I'm even frightened of him? That I'm a coward?

"I…I…"

"She has a job right after school. She can't quit or be late for it," Kaoru interrupted.

"Really? I didn't find that in any records. Plus, it's against the rules for any student here to have a job. Perhaps she's trying to get expelled?"  
"I don't have a job. Nut I have to get home any cook supper for when Mom gets back. And the homework too! I've got homework to do."

"But it's almost Halloween. We don't have any homework!" Hikaru protested.

I gritted my teeth and Kaoru slapped his forehead. Haruhi sighed.

"Can't you keep your mouth shut for five minutes?" she asked through bared teeth.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything, was I?"

"NO!!" we all shouted **(well, except Kyoya)**.

"Oops."

"Why can't you work as a Hostess, my daughter?" Tamaki asked.

"Because I can't! Can't you people understand? I have things at home that prevent me from doing things, and that is one of those things!" I shouted. "I it's not that I don't want to, because believe me I do. But I can't! Just stop it with that! I can't!"

I ran past the twins and out into the hallway. I ran around the corner and sat beside the chair where I left my flute. It was almost too old to use, but I took it out of the long black case anyway. It was a wooden flute made of bamboo. It had been passed through my mom's family for centuries. Now it was mine.

I thought of a tune and began playing, I remembered the words as I played and wished I could sing instead.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_"Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember _

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things of yours to remember_

_And a song someone sings…"_

I stopped playing. Someone had been listening. I looked up to see Haruhi, Kaoru, and Honey smiling at me.

"Why'd you stop? You were doing good," Kaoru said.

I blushed, smiling. "How long were you listening?" I asked.

"The whole time!" Honey exclaimed. "Where did you learn to play?"

"My grandfather taught me." I smiled again. "He was a kind man. Always had enough time to teach me something."

"Was he your mom's father?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. My dad's parents didn't care about me. But I'd go to Grandpa's house all the time. He taught me how to run quietly and to throw knives. He even taught me how to do every bird call humanly possible!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah. But then he died, right before Dad started drinking again," I smiled sadly, remembering all the fun I had running through the trees.

"What did you do? At your grandpa's place?" Honey asked.

"We went hunting a lot. He taught me how to run through the trees and weave between them. He taught me how to run through the treetops and across the leaves. I was the lightest on my feet in my family. I could run without a sound and without moving a thing. And now, I've learned several different forms of martial arts. If I was strong enough at the time, I could've killed my father without a thought."

"Really? You could've killed him?" Kaoru gasped.

I nodded. "It wouldn't have been a problem, but he had started before I was strong enough to resist. But that's beside the point."

"You're…smiling?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am! I'm just glad to be here instead of there."

"Really? You like it better here with us?" Honey exclaimed.

I had to laugh. "Why wouldn't I, Honey-senpai?"

"Did I hear right?" a voice asked. "Did you say you like it here better than in America?"

My laughter stopped. I knew that voice. But which one was it? This time, I didn't know. I had to pretend I wasn't scared.

"So which one of you is it? Kyle maybe? Or is it Kevin?"

I stood up and turned to the darker hall. One of the Johnson twins was standing there. He was smirking at something.

"You've known us for nine years and you still can't tell us apart? You really ARE pathetic, Sona. And what's worse, you're hanging out with a cross dresser, a little kid, and a guy whose hair looks like a duck's butt. You really have lost your charm."

"What are you talking about, kid?" Kaoru asked. "I'm not a little kid! And Honey-senpai's hair doesn't look like a duck's butt!"

"I think he meant that your hair looks a duck's butt," I sighed.

"Yup!" the twin agreed.

"It's Kyle!" I exclaimed.

"Finally! What tipped you off?"

"Kevin doesn't say 'yup'. And he doesn't smile like that," I replied.

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Whatever girly. I could take you back with me. Would you like that? Your dad sent me here just to find you."

"Find me?" My eyes widened in fear as Kyle stepped closer to me.

"I guess our silver haired beauty is just a gray tramp here. You don't belong in this place, with these people." He converted to English.

"You pig!" I shouted. "You don't have the right to insult my friends!"

"I never insulted them."

"You implied it," I growled.

* * *

**The anticipated chapter 9! well, maybe not, but i was ready for it anyway. thanks to the wonderful people who have reviewed! i would say i love you but...that's awkward and creepy, so i won't. but thanks for the tips! and the song is Once Upon a December from _Anastasia._ it's one of mine and my mom's favorites so yeah... um...cheese?**

* * *


	10. more secrets!

**Author's Turn!! Author's Turn**!! 

Wow! A fight! Well, maybe there'll be a fight. I hope so. I like watching fights!

"How did I imply it, my dear girl?" Kyle asked, taking another step towards Sona.

"Don't call me your dear girl! You're not my dad or my mom! Not even my dad has the right to call me that!" Sona spat.

"But, he does call you that, and you don't do anything about it."

"I will now! Do you still take tai kwon do lessons?"

"Why? You think you can beat me?" Kyle sneered.

"I know I can. You were always a wimp."

"Take that back you witch!" he yelled.

"Why don't ya make me, monkey boy!" Sona taunted.

"That's it!" he hollered. "I will make you regret ever saying that!"

He charged at her with his fists clenched. Sona smiled and dodged nimbly. She countered with a sharp kick to his side.

Kyle crumpled to the ground and groaned. He cursed at himself for getting mad. Sona only giggled.

"You got reckless! You'll never beat me that way!" she laughed as he tried to get up. Her golden eyes shone with glee as she watched him stagger. **Y'know, she kinda resembles Ayame in Fruits Basket! What luck, huh? **

"You wretch!" Kyle gasped. "I'll get you!"

"Not like that you won't!"

He charged again. This time she grabbed his flying fist. She smiled and twisted his wrist. There was a sharp crack and he screamed in pain.

"She broke it," Honey-senpai said on awe.

"She broke it?!" Haruhi and Kaoru exclaimed.

"Yep! Sona-chan broke his wrist. She must be strong!"

Haruhi and Kaoru nodded in agreement and watched Sona finish up the fight.

She held his broken wrist tightly and shoved her knee into his stomach. He coughed and gasped for breath.

"Oh, come on! You're gonna get blood on my clothes if you keep that up! Crap you did! Now I have to put that awful frilly thing back on!!!"

"Sona, don't let him cough blood up on the carpet. If you do, I'll be forced to add the clean up fee to your debt."

Sona gritted her teeth at that voice. She kicked Kyle onto the stone floor and turned back towards the Third Music Room.

"Kyoya-senpai, if you plan on adding it to my debt, talk to this idiot, not me. He's the one bleeding all over the place."

"You have a point there."

"Yup! Now, may I go change? The idiot coughed up blood on my good jeans."

Kyoya nodded, a bit stunned at the attitude and forcefulness of her tone. Haruhi followed her new friend back into the music room.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked.

"I had a score to settle," Sona replied darkly. Her silver hair hung in strings around her face, causing girls to gasp.

"And before that?"

"He…he was one of my dad's friend's sons. He's got a twin, though I never have been able to tell them apart like Hikaru and Kaoru."

"But you've only known those two for three days now!"

"Actually, it's been longer than that," Sona admitted shakily.

"What!?" Haruhi exclaimed, causing many of the remaining girls to jump in surprise.

"Shh! When my mom and my Aunt Becky worked as fashion designers in Paris, a lot of rich people came to the shows."

"Uh-huh?"

"Well, their mom came to every one. And she brought the twins with her."

"How many were there a year?"  
"Four. One for each season." Sona smiled. "I remember the first time I met them."

_Flashback_

_"Hey, girly!" a boy called in rough French._

_"Y-yeah?" the small golden-eyed girl replied shakily._

_"Wanna play a game?" another boy asked. The two boys had orange hair that was slightly untidy. They were twins._

_"Um…sure," the girl agreed. She had shining silver hair that fell in curls around her face. Undoubtedly she was Sona, the hostess's daughter._

_"Tell us which one of us is Hikaru!" the twins cried in unison. _

_She stared at them intensely, taking in every detail and comparing them to what her mother had said. –If mother was right, and Kaoru is the more mature one, then that means that he would have softer eyes.-_

_She stared at them for a little longer. Finally she decided that the one on the left was definitely Kaoru. She pointed to the one on the right and said, "You're Hikaru! I know it!"  
"Wr…She's right." Hikaru breathed. "How could you have guessed?" _

_"I'm just good that way!" Sona exclaimed. She bounced away happily, ignoring the confuzzled faces of the twins. _

_"Did she just win at our game?" Kaoru asked his brother._

_Hikaru merely nodded. The two watched her bounce away, her wavy silver hair bouncing along with her. _

_End Flashback_

"So, you got it right?" Haruhi gasped.

Sona nodded happily. "On the first try too! Mom had been friends with their mom for some time and had met them plenty of times. She told me that she wouldn't mind if I went out with one of them. It was funny, cause at the time I turned red and said that I wouldn't dream of going out with either one of them."

"Wow, so you've known them for a while then?"

"Yep! We've been through a lot together. Then they moved across the street from us. They'd come over every time there was a thunderstorm just to sit with me. I was terrified of lightning at that time."

"Really? Are you still?"

"No," Sona said, shaking her head.

"How'd you get over it?"

"Well, I told myself that the gods were bowling. Every time there was thunder, they had rolled a ball down the lane. And every flash of lightning was a camera flash. It really helped, even though I still get scared every now and then if it's really close."

Sona paused and looked out of a window. "Speaking of…" She walked over and opened it. The air was still and smelled of salt water. "There's a storm blowing in off of the coast. It's gonna get pretty bad considering the front that's just moving in."

"H-how do you know that?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"The air smells like salt ad it's saturated. The wind isn't blowing and the air is colder than it was this morning, indicating a cold front moving in. But, since it's moving slowly, the storm will be here longer," Sona explained, closing the window and resuming her walk to the other end of the music room.

"O-oh," Haruhi said. She looked out of the windows as they walked past. Sure enough, clouds had begun to form and were slowly growing darker.

Sona stopped, causing Haruhi, who wasn't paying attention to where she was going, to run into her back.

"Ow!" Sona gasped. "You okay? You seem spaced out."

"Y…no!" she exclaimed as a roll of thunder clapped and a flash of lightning split the sky.

"Oh, Haruhi! You're afraid of storms?" Sona knelt beside her friend and handed her something. "Earplugs. Never been used, and they'll keep out everything. They're the good kind."

Haruhi blushed slightly, but took the earplugs. Sona smiled as if to say 'Better now?' Haruhi smiled and nodded. The two stood up and went into the back room.

Immediately Sona ran to the back of the room and grabbed her extra shirt. She sighed as she removed the blood spattered one and slipped the clean one on over her hair.

"Damn this rain! I'm gonna get soaked! And in a thin white shirt too! What luck!" she swore. Haruhi had heard the outburst and giggled lightly.

"What?" a voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Go away, Tamaki!" Sona yelled, with no regard for honorifics, they were a drag anyway.

She heard their 'lord' whimper and back away from the door. Sona assumed that he had gone to his favorite corner to plant mushrooms as he usually did.

"Haruhi, the thunder is gone now," Sona said, walking over to her friend. "It's just the rain now."

Haruhi timidly removed the earplugs to the steady sound of raindrops dripping on the roof. She smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Sona, those really worked! I could barely hear you!"

"You're welcome! Now, just remember to put those in every time I say there'll be a storm and you'll be fine. Plus, Mom wanted me to tell you that you're welcome to come over any time you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah! She loves you!"

"Cool! Can we go to your house, then? I hate the rain and your house is closer anyway."

"Sure! I'll start cooking later. Knowing them, Hikaru and Kaoru will probably drop by. So it'll be dinner for five. Man! I've gotta go to the store and get some more spaghetti sauce, wait! Spaghetti is good, right?"

"Yeah, it's fine!" Haruhi exclaimed.

The two girls walked back into the main music room arm in arm, smiling.

"Why are you two smiling??" Tamaki asked cautiously.

"Well, we're going to my place for movies, popcorn, ice-cream, and spaghetti!" Sona exclaimed.

"And the best sleepover ever!" Haruhi added. We smiled at the boys.

"S-sleepover?" Tamaki sputtered.

"Yeah!" Sona replied. Her face darkened suddenly. "Don't get any ideas!"

He backed away. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered.

"You two are welcome to join us!" Haruhi told them.

And with that, the two ran out of the room, leaving several confused looking boys.

"Did she just…?"

"Hikaru…we should go now," Kaoru said quietly.

Hikaru nodded and the twins followed the girls outside. That left the rest of the boys more confused than ever.

"You came!" Sona exclaimed. She ran through the rain and wrapped her arms around Kaoru. She glanced up at the window to make sure Tamaki was watching. He was.


	11. rain

"You're soaked!" he gasped.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she replied breathlessly. She settled into his arms. "And just imagine what Tamaki is thinking right now. You can see almost straight through my shirt, I'm walking with you in the rain. And Haruhi is racing Hikaru to my house. He's probably going crazy."

"I guess the plan is working out well," Kaoru sighed.

"Yeah. I guess it is. But that's a good thing, right?"  
"Yeah, it's awesome!"

"But that means that this is just an act, right?" Sona asked uncertainly.

"Y-yeah. Just an act…" Kaoru replied almost sadly.

Sona almost cried. She had known Kaoru for half of her life. He was more than just a friend to her. He was the only one she would talk to during the time before their move. She would call him in the middle of the night ad talk about how much fun they had. It helped keep her sane more than anything. But now…They were growing up. She could no longer read his emotions. It was almost as if…she was losing him.

"An act…" She repeated the words as if they were a death wish.

"Yeah."

"Are you two lovebirds coming or what?" Haruhi shouted.

Sona and Kaoru both blushed a deep shade of red and let go of each other. Sona could feel a small tear rolling down her cold cheek. But she could excuse it as rain.

"Sona?" Haruhi asked. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Sona gasped. She had been spacing out, which wasn't uncommon for her.

"Are you okay? On top of being red, you're crying."

"No I'm not," Sona replied.

"Yeah you are," Haruhi said.

"Just don't tell Kaoru. He'll think I'm going back on my word for the plan."

"And what word was that?"

"That this wouldn't affect anything with the Club."

"How would that be affected?"

"I think that I'm feeling something new…Something different. I've hardly ever felt this way before and it's…"

"Nice?" Haruhi supplied.

"That too."

"Hey? You yell at me for being slow! Are you coming, Haruhi?" Kaoru shouted.

"You gonna be okay?" Haruhi asked as they walked towards the waiting twins.

"I think I'll be fine," Sona replied, smiling.

The four made their way to Sona's hill just as the rain stopped. The hill was really slippery. By the time they made it all the way up, Sona was covered in mud.

"You sure about being fine?" Haruhi whispered.

"No! This was my last clean shirt!" Sona hissed. Her eyes widened in fright.

"Really?"

"Yes! I'll need to wash some clothes tonight too!" She paused, clearly deep in thought. "No…Mom's stuff is all dirty too. Maybe I have a blanket I can turn into a shirt."

"Don't try it. Just drape one over an undershirt and say you can't remember where Lucy put all of your stuff."

"Why?"

"Because, knowing Tamaki-senpai, he'll follow us back and watch until Lucy gets back." Haruhi grinned evilly.

"I get it! Okay, I'll play along for now. Then later we can all curl up on the couch and watch some really scary movie that I know Mom has stashed somewhere."

"That works!" Haruhi smiled even more evilly.

"Are you sure you're both coming?" Hikaru called from the back door.

"Yeah!" Sona called back. She ran inside and went directly to her room. She pretended to search through her closet for a while before pulling her shirt off and draping a thin, blue blanket over her shoulders.

She then ran back to the kitchen and started fishing cans of tomato paste and Italian style diced tomatoes.

"Sona! What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm starting on dinner. Mom'll be home soon and I hardly have enough tomatoes to make spaghetti sauce," Sona explained, dumping every can of tomatoes she found into a large pot. She pulled a huge package of hamburger meat out of the fridge and threw it into another pan.

"Do you need any help?"

"No! I'm fine! Just…"

She stopped. He had taken the spatula out of her hand and stirred the meat around as it sizzled and popped.

"You work on the sauce and boiling the pasta," he ordered.

"Have you ever…?"

"A few times. Just cook."

The two continued on without a word. Everything was going way too smoothly. Sona knew that something had to go wrong. A small burn or a stray knife cut or something! Something always went wrong when someone was helping her.

"Ow!" Sona gasped. She instinctively raised her finger to her lips.

She had spaced out again and boiling water popped right onto her hand.

"I knew it!" she breathed.

"Knew what?"

"I'd get hurt. I always do when someone helps me."

"Really?" Sona nodded. Kaoru simply sighed. "Well, this stuff's all done. We can throw it together and dinner's ready."

"Good!"

Sona looked under the sink and pulled out a huge silver platter.  
"Wow! I haven't pulled this thing out in forever!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Wow! spaghetti sounds really good right now! but, i finally got two up! i'll have more up soon, though! keep reading and reviewing, please!!!**


	12. another letter to Sonja

"Whoa! This looks amazing!" Lucy exclaimed, her amber eyes lighting up. The spaghetti was sitting on the counter when she arrived home.

"Really?" Sona asked. "Well, you can thank Kaoru for his help."

"Really!? Well, I don't know what to say!"

"Just eat Mom," Sona breathed.

They all dug in and soon, everyone was full.

"Well, I'm going to bed. There are plenty of horror movies under the TV if you kids feel like having nightmares. It's Friday, I really don't care." Lucy yawned. She got up from her seat on the couch and walked to the kitchen. "Good night, Sona."

"I can take a hint Mom! Alrighty then, time for scary movies!"

She too took her plate to the kitchen and turned off most of the lights. A few candles were burning in the windows, putting a good glare on them.

Tamaki sat outside the window, as planned. It's going to be a long night, he thought.

_Dearest Sonja,_

_It's been a real pain working with the Host Club, but I made it! I can't wait for you to meet them! They're all really cool. _

_Last night I was watching some scary movies with Haruhi and the twins. I had forgotten to wash clothes Thursday and I had bloodstains on one of my shirts and mud all over the other one. That left me in an undershirt and blanket curled up on Mom's couch with Kaoru and a horror movie. How fun was that? I think I was too busy with the movie to notice that I fell asleep with a twin on either side of me. I also didn't notice when one of those twins carried me to my room and left me in bed, while they crashed on the couch. I don't really remember when I fell asleep, but Haruhi and I went over the movie again this morning and discovered that we both fell asleep halfway through __Saw 3_

_On a less weird note, I think I might have found love! Okay, I said less weird, but I guess this is even weirder. Y'see, I promised Kaoru that nothing would change as this plan went on, but I don't think I can keep that promise. What do you think? _

_Anyway, I booked you and Aunt Becky a flight in somewhere around next Tuesday. I okayed it with Mom and Aunt Becky, so I'll be seeing you soon._

_Give Aunt Becky a hug for me and whack Justin in the head a few times and call him a twerp. See ya soon!! _

_Love always,_

_Sona_


	13. a letter from home!

"Haruhi!" Sona called.

The brunette poked her head around the corner. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Hikaru? Kaoru is in the kitchen but…"

"Nope, haven't seen him. Me and Lucy were just painting some bird statues. Why?"

"I was just kinda worried."

"Why?" Haruhi asked again.

"Hikaru, lost, in my house. You'd be scared too if it was him."

"I guess I would."

"Sona! Look what came today!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What is it?"  
"A letter from Sonja!" Lucy shouted.

"Let me see!" Sona ran to her mother's room and plopped down on the floor next to Haruhi. She grabbed the letter from her mom and opened it.

_Dear Sona,_

_I'm glad you've been well. I can't wait to see you, when are you coming back? Luke and Jessie have been asking about you. They're getting mad at me because I can't tell them much about where you are. I've been really careful about your dad. I made sure that nobody knew where you were so he can't find you. _

_I really can't wait to meet your friends. They sound interesting. You must be getting along with people better now that you've moved. I can understand that though. Your English teacher wanted me to tell you how much she misses you. She really loved your writing. It must've been pretty good. She said she entered you in a young authors' competition and you won!_

_Well, I juts got news that your dad might be sending one of the Johnson twins to find you and bring you back, so be careful. He's been working outside of my communications range, so I don't know exactly what he'll do. I guess he figured out about my secret agents. I'll try to set up more networks that'll be totally secret. I know how much you like secrecy. _

_I guess I'll see you soon. Tell Lucy I miss her and love her. Tell your friends I said hi. I miss you so much!! I'll always love and remember you._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_S__o__nja_

"Wow! She keeps you up to date, doesn't she?" Haruhi asked as she finished reading the letter.

"She tries," I replied. "She's always kept her number one priority as keeping me and Mom safe. She never really liked Bob, my dad."

"Really? She didn't?" Lucy asked.

"No, she didn't. She had set up spy networks in the family. One of her main contacts was Grandpa. But then he died, and she had no one else to rely on for current info. So now, she's set up a network of my old friends. They keep a lookout for new movements and shifts in the social chain and try to link them to the source. Most shifts, now, have something to do with Bob and the twins. If any one person drops to the bottom of the chain, they can almost guarantee that it has something to do with Bob."

"And you know about this how?" Lucy asked.

"I asked her to start the inner school one. She told me about the family one right before we moved."

"Oh!"

"Yep! Only, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Why not?" Haruhi asked.

"It was our secret."


	14. misunderstandings

"HARU-CHAN!!!"

"Crap!" Haruhi hissed.

"Honey-senpai!" Sona breathed. "He wants cake. I'll cover for you."

She grabbed a platter full of blue and red cookies and walked into the main music room. She made her way to the table that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were sitting at with two small looking girls.

"I'm sorry, Honey-senpai, but Haruhi-kun isn't feeling well at the moment. Is there anything I can do?"

She placed the platter carefully on the table and smiled. "I'd be happy to help."

"That's okay! Just go help Haru-chan, okay?" the small senior replied.

"I understand. Thank you, Honey-senpai."

She bowed and walked back to her seat with Haruhi. The brunette wasn't feeling well, just as Sona had said, but she wasn't sick.

"Now what do we do?" Haruhi sighed. "I can't get anywhere near the Host Club."

"Are you sure you want to go through with it?" Sona whispered. "I mean, surgery really is painful!"

"I know, but it's the only way."

"And who suggested it again?"  
"Dad, why?"

"That's what I mean! If he really thinks it's right, then something must be wrong!"

"You think so?"

"Shh! Someone overheard," Sona hissed, trying to be quieter.

Hikaru and Kaoru ducked behind the sofa and pulled Tamaki down with them. The twins glared at their 'lord'.

"Shh! She heard you!" Hikaru whispered.

"Do you want to get us caught?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki shook his head violently. The three continued listening.

"I know it's hard, but there are other ones out there," Sona tried to comfort her friend.

"But not like him!" Haruhi cried.

"I know, but maybe you'll find one that's even better than him! Maybe you'll find a cuter, younger one with better bladder control! Just put him down, it'll save the poor dog from any more pain."

"DOG!?" the three eavesdroppers exclaimed.

"Hikaru!? Kaoru?! Tamaki?!" Sona shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"We heard that Haruhi wasn't feeling well and we wanted to see if we could help," Kaoru shrugged.

"But then we heard you talking about surgery and pain…" Hikaru added.

"We were concerned!"

"We were discussing her dog!" Sona yelled. "He has kidney stones and they're trying to figure out if they should put him down or have them removed!"

"Oh…"

"Hershey had been acting strange, and moaning a lot lately. We took him to the vet yesterday and found out about his kidney stones." Haruhi explained. There was a pained expression on her face that none of the boys anticipated.

"It's okay, Haru-chan!" Sona gasped. She grabbed Haruhi's hand and tried to smile. "I'll go with you! Don't cry again! Please? You'll make me cry! And what will all of your wonderful customers think of me then? More importantly, what will the Club think of me?"

Haruhi let out a dry laugh. "I won't cry if you don't"  
"Deal!" Sona agreed, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"I've got it!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Got what?" Sona asked, quickly releasing Haruhi.

"The perfect role for you," Tamaki replied.

"Oh, crap!" Sona breathed.

"You could be Haruhi's girlfriend! And you could stay with Haruhi while she's working, and make other girls jealous!"

"Do you want me dead!?" Sona roared.

"What do you mean?"

"If I pose as Haruhi's girlfriend, people are bound to hate my guts! And if they hate my guts, they'll try to hurt me! Girls' minds work that way, Tamaki! I, quite frankly, am afraid to die before I have an ACTUAL boyfriend!"

"But…it was a good idea…"

"No, it was a bad idea! A really bad, and stupid, idea!" Sona yelled, causing girls to stare in their direction. "I'm going home, before you come up with any more idiotic ideas to get me killed!"

And with that, Sona stormed out of the music room, leaving several confused boys behind. She stomped down the hall, picked up her flute, and found a window.

It was risky. The first tree branch was at least a yard down. She wasn't sure if she could make the jump. The branch was still slippery with the afternoon's rain.

_No matter how many gymnastics and ballet lessons you take, you never really expect to use it in real life. I guess I might be able to hang on to the branch, even if I can't land on it. Even my martial arts lessons didn't cover this!_Sona thought as she opened the window.

She slung the flute case over her shoulder and stepped onto the windowsill. She felt a rush of excitement as she stood there. She could here people running down the hall towards her. She knew it was the Host Club, but she didn't care. She heard Kaoru call to her before she jumped.

In a few seconds, she was reaching for the branch. It was just slippery enough. She swung over it and landed with a soft thud on the branch. She had completed the first step.

She could hear gasps as she jumped again to a lower branch, this time, only swinging over it before going to the next. The next was the last as she gracefully swung out of the tree. She performed a pirouette in mid-air and landed beautifully on the ground in her third stance.

She turned back one more to see the shocked faces of everyone from the music room. Sona turned around again and ran towards her home, only stopping to open the gates of the entry.


	15. that danged tree!

"You're home early, aren't you?" Lucy asked as Sona closed the door behind her. "Show me your hands."

Sona held out her hands to reveal bleeding palms.

"What kind of tree was it?" Lucy sighed.

"Maple," Sona huffed in annoyance.

"Are you sure? It looks to me like pine, or spruce."

"It could've been pine! It could've been spruce! Heck, it could've been gingko for all I know! I didn't check to see what was scraping at my shoulder, I just jumped."

Lucy smiled slightly with a resigned sigh as she went to get the first aid kit.

"You should pay attention to that stuff! You're allergic to pine and spruce. Just be careful next time!"

"It was maple, I swear!" Sona sighed as Lucy began bandaging her hands.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, you stay there!" Lucy ordered, pushing her daughter onto the couch. She ran to the door and opened it.

"Lucy-san!" Honey-senpai cried.

"Is Sona home yet?" Haruhi asked. The rest of the Host Club Stood on their toes in anticipation.

"She just got back. But she's not in the best of moods. It might not be a good idea for all of you to come in at once."

But just as she suspected, the boys, and Haruhi, filed in. They walked into the living room and crowded around Sona.

"How did you do that, Sona-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.

"I took more lessons than just Tai kwon do. I did ballet and gymnastics too," Sona replied.

"That would explain that twirl-thing you did," Hikaru mumbled.

"It's called a pirouette," Sona sighed. She shook her head and tried to stand.

"What happened to your hands?" Kaoru asked as he saw her bandaged palms.

"It was that damned tree! It was wet, but it still cut my hands."

"Watch your mouth!" Lucy gasped.

"It's the truth!"

"You're still in a foul mood. Who made her this mad?" Lucy asked the Hosts.

Both twins and Honey-senpai pointed to Tamaki. He shrunk back guiltily.

"Tamaki!" Lucy said accusingly. "Sona doesn't get over things as quickly as Haruhi. And she does stupid things when she's mad."

"Mom," Sona said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"It's the truth, Sona. You're like Sonja on that account. You let your rage control your actions. You're like that one boy in that anime you like."

"I'm NOT like him! He's so wonderful! I'm nothing compared to him. If anyone's like him, it's Kaoru."

"You sure? You're strong enough to be his equal," Lucy retorted.

"I'm positive! Kaoru is more like him than me! Besides, his teammate would love Kaoru more than me!"

"Um…I'm gonna pretend I know what you're talking about," Kaoru sighed.

"Yeah, good idea," Sona laughed.

She looked at her bandaged hands again. It was really pitiful to see her like that. She was resigned and was giving up.

"I'm going to bed," she sighed. "All of you should get lost."

She picked up her bag, with much pain, and walked to her room. She slammed the door shut behind her. Immediately she threw down the bag, cut on her music, plopped down on her bed, and went to sleep.  
Tamaki and the others hadn't left, though. Actually, they had stayed and were talking to Lucy.

"She's never really been too good at talking about herself. She really likes listening to other people's problems," Lucy said quietly.

"Yeah, she never would tell us why she got so scared of talking to us all of a sudden," Hikaru agreed. Kaoru flinched. He had known exactly what it was.

"When you were little?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. One day we came over and she hid in her closet for half an hour before Kaoru finally convinced her to come out."

"It wasn't even storming," Kaoru added.

"Oh, I remember that time. I was wondering what had happened," Lucy realized. "I know why she wouldn't come out that time."

"Why?"

"Earlier that day at school, she had been pushed around by those Johnson boys. They had been picking on her because her hair was too curly that day. We had braided it too many times and it got frizzy."

"Oh, so it was bullying," Hikaru sighed.

"Yeah. Don't you remember that one time during the hurricane?" Lucy asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded and grinned. Tamaki grew alarmed at the looks on their faces.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, there was a hurricane pulling through and it had started storming while the three were in school. I had to pick all of them up that day because the boys' mother couldn't make it. Anyway, they had run out of the school with Sona between them crying. They had to hold her up to get her to the car."

"She was leaning on my shoulder, while Hikaru had her other arm. Every time there was thunder, she would either cry harder, or scream."

"When we got home, Hikaru ran across the street to tell his mother that they were going to stay with us. Me and Kaoru helped Sona to the couch."

"When I came back, Sona was asleep on the couch, laying on Kaoru's knee. So, I sat down with them. And that's all I remember." Hikaru said. His brother nodded in agreement.

Lucy smiled. "When I got up the next morning to tell them that school had been cancelled, the twins were sitting on the couch sleeping and Sona was sleeping on Kaoru's lap with his hand over her ear."

Tamaki's jaw dropped. "S-sleeping!?"

"They were kids, Tamaki!" Lucy scoffed. "Don't get any ideas."  
Kaoru turned to look in the direction of Sona's hall. "I wonder if she's okay," he said absentmindedly.

"You can go check if you want. I was going to check on her in a little to see if she wanted food, but you can go. She normally just jumps into bed and rests for a while when this happens."

"It happened before?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, I remember one time," Hikaru replied. "Lucy had let us have a pool party after one of her shows. Sona was as excited as possible. Her cousin Sonja was helping us plan it and we were getting all of the supplies. Sona was in charge of food. She made nachos and tons of different dips. Then she baked a huge tier cake, all in blue."

"We were putting the last lantern up when those Johnson twins came. They ruined everything!" Kaoru recalled. "We had been at the indoor pool, which was on the third floor of the building. She found a window with a tree by it and jumped out, just like she did today."

"We found her at her house later that night. Her hands were bandaged up and she had a lot of cuts on her legs and arms. Lucy told us that she had fallen out of the tree and got scraped up really bad. But she was fine. She wouldn't let me and Lucy in her room…" Hikaru said.

"She let me in, but I don't know why. We talked for a while before I could convince her to come out."

"I really don't know how he did it," Lucy sighed. "I couldn't even get her to come out for ice cream."

"And those twins did come down with a couple of black eyes the next day," Hikaru said.

Kaoru laughed nervously. Lucy and Hikaru glared at him accusingly.

"Okay! I did it! But that was the only way I could get Sona to come out!" the younger Hitachiin confessed. "I'll go check on her."

"Don't promise her that you'll kill Tamaki!" Lucy warned.

"I won't!" Kaoru waved as he entered the hall. He tried to walk quickly, but he couldn't help but slow down as he saw the small flickering light at the end of the hall.

_It's coming from under her door_

He kept walking towards the door, more quietly now. He could hear something coming from her room, but he couldn't tell what. It was in a foreign language.

_It's not French or German. It must be English!_

He stepped up to the door and listened carefully. She was singing!

"…_Jesus take the wheel!_

_Take it from my hands_

_Cause I can't do this on my own_

_I'm gonna let it go_

_So give me one more chance_

_And save me from this road I'm on_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_Oh take it take it from me_

_Oh well hmmm"_

He listened as she finished the song. Though he didn't know what she was singing, he thought it was beautiful.

He knocked on the door and heard her moving around a bit before yelling for him to come in.

"How did I know it was you?" Sona asked as she put a small book away.

"Because it always is," he replied.

* * *

**don't you just love these moments? he can't understand a word of what she just said, but it's beautiful. yeah...i finally got my pic(s) of Sona up!!! go to my profile and it's the last link. i got a lot more up than just that though! take a look around my gallery and drop a comment if you're a member! Please, please, please, i'm begging now, please review! i don't know what to do! nobody has reviewed lately! please review!!**


	16. Mom and Kao chan

"So, you gonna make some other crazy promise to get me to come out?" she asked as he sat down with her on her canopy bed.

"No, Lucy jut wanted me to come and make sure you're okay," Kaoru replied, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"She worries too much," Sona sighed.

"No, I do. I was the worried one this time."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you wouldn't talk to me."

"I couldn't talk in front of them. But I shouldn't need to talk for you to understand." She leaned back against him, and listened to his breathing. It was heavy, but steady, like the tides she loved so much.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just lay down. I'm tired, but I don't want you to leave."

Sona's Turn! 

I could still feel the weight of Kaoru's arms around me when I woke up. His breathing was low and steady, like the waves I loved listening to. I had always loved listening to the tides rise and fall.

The house Sonja and Aunt Becky lived in was next to the ocean. Every weekend we'd go out to their house, just me and Mom, and we'd camp out on the beach just to listen to the waves.

"You're awake?" Kaoru groaned from behind me.

"It's Saturday, you should be sleeping," I replied. I rose quietly from my bed and looked back at him. We were both still in our clothes, _thank God_. "Go back to sleep."

I walked out into the hall and closed the door behind me. I smiled when I smelled coffee boiling in the kitchen.

"Morning Mom," I smiled.

"You're up early! Did ya sleep good?"

"Yeah, no nightmares. I think I'm finally starting to break that curse." I paused to pour a cup of coffee. "But I had the strangest dream. It was so real!"

"What was it?"

"Well, I was sitting in my bed talking to Kaoru when the world started spinning. Everything went black for a minute and then I woke up, in the dream, and Kaoru was laying next to me with his arms around me. I could feel his breath on my neck and y'know that tingling that goes down your spine when someone's breathing in your ear? Well, I got that feeling, then I relaxed and everything went black again." I took a sip of my coffee that I had been stirring sugar and milk into while I talked.

"That wasn't a dream. The spinning probably was, but the rest wasn't. He was there the whole night," Mom informed me.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, Hikaru is on the couch still. I wouldn't let the others stay. But he insisted on staying. You missed out on some good ramen."

"Yeah? Then I'll have ramen for breakfast."

"Are you trying to get dragon breath?" Mom teased.

"No, I'll brush my teeth after, just like I always do!"

"You better scrub them things good, 'cause last time, you had some dragon breath!"

"Mom! You could've told me!" I whined. "I walked around school all day that day!"

"It ain't my problem!"

"It might as well be!"

Mom rolled her eyes as I stuck my tongue out at her. I grinned and took my favorite blue and black bowl out of the cupboard.

"Mom, did you boil any extra water?"

"Yeah," she replied handing me a cup of water.

"Thanks." I poured the water into my bowl and opened a pack of instant ramen. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever have any guys that were like your best friends when you were my age?"

"No. I can't say that I did," Mom replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I figured it might be genetic if you did, but you didn't." I shrugged and stirred the slowly softening noodles.

"What might've been genetic?" She was confused, I could see it.

"I can get along with the guys better than any of the girls at school, minus Haruhi of course. But everyone is thoroughly convinced that she's a guy! Maybe it's because of the club. But I've known Kaoru and Hikaru since way before that! So what is it?"

"You're just that kind of girl," Mom sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Once again, huh?" It was Sona's turn to be confused.

"You're a tomboy, Hun. You don't really like all of the girly things. Heck, you even get along with guys better than other girls. Why do you think you hated ballet so much?"  
"Because it meant not being able to hang out with Hikaru and Kaoru as much," Sona replied absentmindedly. Her thoughts wandered to her bedroom, where one of the twins still lay. Unbeknownst to her, Hikaru was listening in on her little chat.

"Exactly! You've always hated ballet, haven't you?"

"Not really, after we left France and went to the States, ballet, gymnastics, and martial art were the only things I had. Ballet helped me to express myself, while gymnastics gave me the regular excitement, and martial arts helped get out my stress and frustration. They were outlets for my emotions. Did Hikaru tell you about my pirouette out of the tree?"

"No! He didn't say anything about a pirouette!" Lucy exclaimed, looking at her daughter in shock.

Sona nodded. "A pirouette in mid-air."

"Why?"

"I was relieved or happy, one. I felt like I was free. For that one moment I felt like I could fly." A dreamy glint filled Sona's eyes as if she could feel the air rushing around her, calling her, lifting her up to the endless blue sky.

"You still want to fly?"

"Yeah," Sona paused, "I'll always want to fly. Maybe I'll sprout wings and soar away!"

"You dream too much!" Lucy laughed.

Sona shook her head and uttered a laugh that was muffled by a stream of noodles. She chewed for a moment before hastily gulping them down.

"No I don't! You don't dream enough!"

"Oh, whatever! You don't have one second that's not filled with dreaming."

"I do!" Sona exclaimed in defense. "In school, I pay attention to almost everything the teacher says!"

"Almost?"

"Half of the stuff I already know." Sona shrugged as if it were nothing. She smiled before filling her mouth with more ramen. At that rate, it'd only take a few more bites before she was out of ramen.

Hikaru stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, smiling sleepily at the two females. "Morning," he greeted.

"Good morning!" Lucy returned. "You're up early aren't you?"

"Yeah, well, couldn't sleep. Something was missing…" He stopped. He couldn't say any more on that. It might break Sona's heart…or get him a thrashing from Lucy.

"Kaoru still isn't up?" Sona asked, placing her bowl on the counter she had been leaning on.

"No, he's being lazy."

"Oh, maybe you should go wake him up, Mom," Sona said. She smiled slightly.

"Okay," Lucy replied. She grinned evilly. "I can take a hint."

"What hint? There was no hint there!" Sona exclaimed.

"Sure there was! You want to be alone with Hikaru!"

"Do not! I just want you get out of here with your strange ideas!"

"Whatever!" Lucy grinned as she walked out of the kitchen.

Sona sighed after her mom left. "Finally! She's gone! Now I can eat in peace!"

"Is that the only reason you wanted her to leave?" Hikaru asked.

Sona nodded through a mouthful of cold noodles. She gulped them down and gasped, "Pretty much. She was giving me crap, it was time for her to leave."

-------------------------------

"Kaoru, Kaoru honey it's time to wake up," Lucy said softly as she shook him gently from his slumber.

He blinked sleepily as he tried to figure out where he was. "Lucy? I had the strangest dream!"

"I'm sure I've heard stranger."

"I was talking with Sona then everything went black. I remember waking up in the dream and seeing Sona laying in my arms fast asleep. Then everything went black again, then I remember waking up again and Sona told me to go to sleep because it's Saturday."

"Heh heh, that wasn't a dream," Lucy sighed.

"Really? I thought it was a really good dream."

"Yeah, really. Sona and Hikaru are in the kitchen. Sona had a mouth full of ramen when I left. You should see if you can find some food."

"That's an idea."

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long!! I've been really busy and I kinda forgot about know, stupid, right? Well...Pleasr R&R!!! **


End file.
